


They're not in a relationship, or something.

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Squalo, Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo wasn't entirely sure if Mukuro liked him or just wanted to get into his pants. But what Squalo was entirely sure about was that he liked him, in every sense of that word, and he despised himself for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're not in a relationship, or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished my novel, and I was searching through the documents I have and stumbled upon this unfinished PWP, something, and decided to finish it because, wow, there's an inspiration for writing porn, and especially this pairing. Oh god, I'm not a good porn writer. And this is un-beta'd, so yeah, heads up.

It was always Mukuro who wanted to budge in Squalo's room. Mukuro always thought that it was big enough for two people to sleep in. But, Squalo insisted that Mukuro should stop barging in. Squalo shouts, while Mukuro silkily ignores. Both of them sounded pretty much like a…

 

"Married couple," said Mukuro gleefully as he wrapped his arms around Squalo's body one morning –in which he slept in his house, without Squalo's permission- "we're like one, big, happy married couple, Squalo!"

 

They weren't in love, or in a relationship. They were friends of some sort. They were on a mission together, and they had to be in this damned apartment together. Each one of them had his separate room but no, Mukuro had to sleep next to Squalo.

 

Squalo didn't reply as he pushed Mukuro away. The sudden visit from the pineapple head irritated him greatly. First, he hated surprises. Second, he hated surprises from Mukuro, which always took place in the middle of the night, when Squalo just drifted to sleep.

 

"This house is not yours, so stop barging in and hugging me like I'm your wife or something," said Squalo, elbowing Mukuro in the stomach. Mukuro backed away just in time before Squalo's elbow hit him.

 

"But we still sleep together, Squalo," said Mukuro, tagging his sentence with his signature laugh. Squalo rolled his eyes and pulled out a milk carton from the fridge, then took out the Lucky Charms cereal from the cabinet next to the fridge.

 

"We sleep together literally," said Squalo, slumping down on the kitchen table (yes, sitting on it) then slamming his bowl on it, "because you have sudden urges at night, you touch my dick."

 

"Which is fascinating," praised Mukuro, swaying closer to Squalo, which earned him a very intimidating glare, but he stood close nevertheless. "What really makes it interesting that you don't find this weird, Squ-a-lo."

 

"First off, fuck you," Squalo said, taking a spoonful of cereal and milk and chewing on it.

 

"Gladly," said Mukuro but Squalo chose to ignore it.

 

"Second of all, stay away from my dick or I'll chop off your fucking hand off along with your fucking dick," said the white haired Varia commander.

 

Mukuro placed his hands on either sides of Squalo's head, and Squalo sighed, staring at the bluette, waiting for him.

 

"What?" demanded Squalo, and Mukuro kissed him. Squalo didn't flinch or stiffen. He just lets Mukuro move his lips against still ones. He stopped Mukuro after he felt his hands brush against his own thighs.

 

"You're not my fucking boyfriend," whispered Squalo after Mukuro broke the kiss, "just stop acting like you are."

 

Mukuro smirked, his long blue hair resting on his shoulders. "And why does it bother you, Squalo? You seem to be perfectly fine with all the kisses."

 

Squalo's eyes narrowed and Mukuro kissed him again.

 

Yes, they were friends. _Friends._

 

* * *

 

 

They were back from this day of the mission, drenched in sweat, mud, and blood. They weren't injured; it wasn't their blood on them. They were okay, both emotionally and physically, but they were so tired.

 

"I'm gonna go shower," muttered Squalo, disposing of his sword on the floor. Mukuro hopped behind him, smirking. "No you can't join, bitch-face."

 

Mukuro let out a begging moan and Squalo shot him a glare. "But there's only one bathroom, Sqaulo."

 

"You're such a brat," grumbled Squalo, "fine, but don't touch me. The tub is big enough for two."

 

"I like it when you say that," cooed Mukuro and Squalo rolled his eyes.

 

Squalo wasn't entirely sure if Mukuro liked him or just wanted to get into his pants. But what Squalo was entirely sure about was that he liked him, in every sense of that word, and he despised himself for it.

 

They've been friends for months, and they are comfortable with each other to be naked around one another. It was weird having a friend that would ask him to come with him for lunch at Starbucks across the street, or tell him that they should kill people together. What scared Squalo the most that he trusted Mukuro in a way, and that man cannot be trusted. He deceives people, creates illusions. He's a liar.

 

But no, Squalo couldn't help it.

 

He couldn't _fucking_ help it.

 

Squalo made his way to the bathroom (Mukuro tailing him) then disposed of his clothes on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Mukuro did the same, and the stood naked, and bloody, in front of each other.

 

Squalo took off his artificial arm and placed it on the counter. Mukuro looked at his arm, and Squalo self-consciously turned away, taking steps towards the tub and turning on the water.

 

He waited for a few moments for the water to become warmer, and he could feel Mukuro's eyes plastered on his behind. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned his head to Mukuro, who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

"Get in," demanded Squalo, nodding his head to the tub, and Mukuro gladly obliged. He stepped in and let water hit his body, draining all the blood from his body. Squalo stepped, suddenly feeling awkward.

 

"Would you kindly wash my back?" asked Mukuro and Squalo scoffed.

 

"Fuck no," he hissed, getting the sponge and the gel shower (with difficulty) and washing his body.

 

"Then, may I assist you?" offered Mukuro and Squalo sighed, giving the sponge to the pineapple head, whose hairdo is probably down by now.

 

Mukuro began scrubbing Squalo's back gently as the white haired commander moved his hair away. He gave a gentle squeeze on Squalo's shoulder, rubbing them which earned him a sigh from Squalo.

 

Mukuro's hands moved to Squalo's abdomen, rubbing the soap there in circles. He rested his head on Squalo's shoulder, planting a kiss there. Squalo tried hard not to lean back on his comrade.

 

Mukuro moved his hands lower, there, and gave a single stroke. Squalo kept silent and the other took it as a sign to continue.

 

With each stroke, Squalo's moans and grunts grew louder. Mukuro gave butterfly kisses and nibbles on Squalo's neck. Squalo turned and crashed his lips with Mukuro's, and it was rough and no where near passionate. It was all teeth and tongues, both of them aiming to dominate the other.

 

Mukuro pulled away, licking the trail of saliva that connected their tongues, and smirked. Squalo couldn't help but blush when Mukuro started kissing his jaw line, then neck, then collarbones. He then moved to his nipple, biting it gently and moving his tongue around it while pinching the other one.

 

Squalo kept repeating why _did I agree on this_ in his head. He couldn't push him away. Not now, not when it's too late and his cock was hard and dripping.

 

Mukuro knelt down on his knees and held Squalo's cock with one hand, giving it a few strokes before wrapping his lips on the tip. He let his tongue circle around the tip and then sucked on it before pulling away and licking the underside. Squalo let out a moan then clicked his tongue.

 

"Stop teasing," he demanded.

 

"As you wish," Mukuro said, taking it all in and bobbing his head back and forth, causing Squalo to moan loudly. Squalo gripped Mukuro's head and thrust into his mouth, fucking it.

 

He came moments later inside Mukuro's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Squalo was panting and red faced. Mukuro smirked and stood up, grabbing both of their cocks and rubbing them together. Squalo let out a stifled moan and glared at the bluett.

 

Mukuro let his free hand close the shower tap.

 

"I suggest we take this to the bedroom," he whispered seductively in Squalo's ear.

 

* * *

 

Squalo was lying on his back, legs spread far apart, and Mukuro was between his legs, his tongue invading Squalo's hole. The white haired commander didn't hold any moans, and they were loud.

 

"Stop your teasing and fuck me already," growled Squalo, and Mukuro shrugged.

 

"You're the commander," he said, sitting up on his knees and leaning towards the drawers. He pulled out a small bottle and waved it slightly in front of Squalo's face.

 

"You know what, fuck you," Squalo cussed, but was slightly, slightly amused. Mukuro chuckled, shaking his head.

 

He popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He placed his fingers on the entrance and rubbing it. Squalo shot a slight glare at Mukuro, and the other obliged, sliding one finger inside. Squalo didn't feel pain, but he felt uncomfortable with the finger inside. He moved his hips and Mukuro took as a cue for him to thrust his fingers.

 

He slid in another one and fingered Squalo's ass, making him squirm and whither under him, just the way he wants him. Squalo moaned Mukuro's name as he scissored  him, making him wide and ready. He went deep enough to brush against that bundle of nerves, making Squalo's vision turn white, and his scream grow louder.

 

"Found it," said Mukuro gleefully, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself between Squalo's legs. He held Squalo's hips and pushed inside, slowly letting him swallow his cock.

 

Mukuro gave no time for Squalo to adjust as he began pulling out and pushing in roughly, making the other cry out his name between loud moans. He held Squalo's hips tightly, knowing that it's going to bruise later, and thrust frantically.

 

Squalo blushed deeply, embarrassed of his submission, but _God_ , it felt so _fucking_ awesome. He covered his face with his arms and moaned Mukuro's name, but Mukuro stopped and leaned closer to Squalo's ear.

 

"Let me see your face," demanded Mukuro in a whisper, nibbling at his ear. Squalo cussed, refusing to move his arms away. Mukuro chuckled, throwing Squalo's legs over his shoulders and pulled his arms away from his face.

 

"G-Goddamit, Mukuro," muttered Squalo, eyes narrowing. Mukuro smirked and pinned his arms on the side of his head and continued thrusting inside of him. Squalo moaned and panted, and Mukuro leaned down, kissing Squalo furiously and biting on his bottom lip.

 

Squalo felt his orgasm near, he moaned into Mukuro's kisses. Mukuro pulled away and bit Squalo's neck, hard, marking the area, his mark. Squalo yelled out Mukuro's named and Mukuro stroked Squalo's dick in time with his thrusts. When he hit that one spot, Squalo let out a loud moan and came in Mukuro's hands.

 

After a few thrusts, Mukuro came inside of Squalo, growling out Squalo's name.

 

He waited a few moments before pulling out and collapsing next to Squalo. Squalo's was panting and dizzy, and the last person he wanted to see now was Mukuro.

 

Yes, the guy just fucked him and it was mind-blowing, but now, he hated himself more than ever.

 

"Let's go sleep in your room," suggested Mukuro, planting a kiss on Squalo's shoulder.

 

"Fuck you," muttered Squalo and the other just chuckled.

 

"Well, I'm going to take a show and sleep in your room," he said, getting off the bed and walking out of the room to the bathroom.

 

Squalo placed his hands on his face, embarrassed with himself, and growled, sitting up.

 

And he decided to join Mukuro in the shower.

 

Because the impact has already happened. This train wreck is done, might as well just go with it.


End file.
